It's a start
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: Literally this is a fluff oneshot, to start out with I may make it a series. A new witch is in town and it's probably Scott's fault, right? So who's Derek gonna get answers out of? Well Stiles of course. This is after the last season so bare with me on this one..


"What did your idiot friends do!?" Derek demanded as he stalked over to Stiles. Apparently Derek seemed to like cornering him in dark alley ways.

"My friends do a lot of things, could you maybe expand on your question?" Stiles dripped with sarcasm. Derek's face tightened, from the anger. He couldn't control it anymore, he pushed Stiles hard against the brick wall of his warehouse\apartment. Stiles winced as his head connected with solid brick.

"If you wanted an excuse to throw me against a wall-" Stiles stopped when Derek started turning (Wolfing out?). Stiles held his hands up in defeat releasing Derek was serious, cause apparently being thrown into a brick wall wasn't serious enough for Stiles. Derek fist was full of Stiles shirt as he tugged him up a little higher.

"Okay, Derek calm down boy. I can't tell you anything unless you tell me what's wrong." Stiles retorted, regaining his composure. Derek leaned in so that their noses almost touched.

"There's a new witch in town and I think someone-" Derek's nose twitched slightly.

"You smell..." Derek muttered. Stiles was offended but now really wasn't the time to talk about his body odor. "Well thanks, but is this really the time to be discussing how I smell? You said something about a witch I think that's more press-" Derek's nose sniffing around Stiles neck surprised him, into silence. Derek's breath brushed the crook of Stiles neck, sending chills. Stile's breath hitched as Derek's nose made contact with the crook of his neck

"You smell like another person, that girl you and Scott rescued..." Derek mumbled as his face drifted down Stiles torso, Derek was following a scent but it stopped mid-abdomen. He signed, and Stiles thought for a second it was relief. Derek pulled his face back up to Stiles' and released his grip on Stiles' shirt.  
"Are you two a couple?" Derek asked with an evil smirk,  
arms resting on either side of Stiles' hips.

"I'm not really sure..." Stiles said calming down after his release. He made a face that Derek couldn't quite place. Derek furrowed his brow, his hand made their way Stiles' neck and lips connected. Derek's lips molded to Stiles' with crushing heat. Stiles eye went wide and his thoughts raced. Soft lips melted together as Stile's eyes started to close. Derek's hand travel down stiles side and rested on his lower back. Derek pulled him deeper into the kiss. Despite Stiles shock,the heat of it all made him crave more. His eye fluttered open just as Derek bit his lower lip and pulled away. Stiles felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, Derek pulled away to fast and he couldn't register it. Stiles heart was beating like crazy for Derek's warmth. Derek pushed away shocked by his own actions and Stiles. Turning back to normal human, a hand ran down his face, stopping at the crease of his mouth. He paced in front of a dumbstruck Stiles, whom seemed to be sliding down the wall to the floor, trying to process what had happened.

"Hmm..." Stiles mumbled.

"What?" Derek's voice echoed. Stiles ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well don't kill me for asking, but are you gay?" Stiles looked up expectantly. Derek furrowed his brow.

"No, I most certainly am not." Derek huffed.

"You know it's not a bad thing to be gay." Stiles teased.

"I'm not gay!" Derek shouted.

"Kissing me seemed pretty gay to me, but it's your life." Stiles hummed.

"That's because it's you and you kissed back!" Derek growled.

"No, I'm pretty sure everyone finds that at least a little gay." Stiles retorted, ignore the "you kissed back" comment.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot." Derek was burning with anger.

"You know if you want to kiss guys, I heard Danny is available. He's nice and pretty cute." Stiles glowed. Derek punched the wall in a fit of anger.

"Okay, maybe Danny isn't your type. What is your type?" Stiles asked. Derek was defeated, he kneeled down in front of stiles and grabbed his chin.

"You are, only you..." Derek said as his eyes glistened. 'He looks like a wounded puppy' Stiles thought. Derek released Stiles for the second time that night.

"Oh, you're hetero-flexible. Or at least I think that what they call it." Stiles mused trying to lighten the mood. Derek shook his head.

"I just told you I liked you that way and you want to label it and joke about it!" Derek shouted as he rose from his kneeling position.

"This is just how I deal with stress..." Stiles said solemnly tracing random circles into his pants, upsetting Derek had never bothered him much before but this kind of hit home. He had noticed Derek on more than one occasion but he had always placed it as jealously. After the kiss he was starting to realize that he wasn't jealous of Derek, he found him hot and just didn't want to admit it... Derek slid down the wall next to Stiles. The back of his head rested against the brick as he looked up to a starless sky. Stiles courage seemed to take hold of him as he looked at Derek's lost expression. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and entwined their fingers. Derek glanced at stiles, whom began looking up at the sky as well. He was mildly shocked that Stiles had the balls to hold his hand but he was grateful. For once Stiles seemed to have nothing to say, no nervous rambling, no hyperactive movement. He was calm and relaxed. Stiles felt Derek shift closer to him and erupted in a blush as their shoulders touched.

"Maybe I like you too..." Stiles whispered in the night.


End file.
